Orso Knox
Orson Knox is a character in Big Hero 6: The Series who was introduced as a monster. Background Knox was one of the richest men in San Fransokyo and admired William Shakespeare. At an unknown point, he somehow suffered a genetic mutation and turned into a beast. Personality Prior to his mutation, not much is known about Knox. After becoming the monster, he still followed his schedule, but only attempted to attack the people he was supposed to meet. Before actually getting to harm them, he only told them quotes from Shakespeare's play "The Tempest", then left. He is still able to speak with many grunts, but the Shakespeare quotes are the only thing he says. Appearance As a human, Orson was balding. He has blue irises, which remain even in his monster form and allowed Baymax to detect the creature's identity. As the monster, he is often described as "if you put a whale and a dinosaur and some hair into a blender then pour that into a human-shaped ice tray and froze it and then let it thaw just a little". Powers and Abilities Orson had no powers as human, but his durability greatly increased after mutating. *'Superhuman strength:' His strength overwhelmed Big Hero 6's attacks and forced Hiro to upgrade their suits with titanium so that they'd be able to stand a chance against Knox. History Knox first broke into Fred's Mansion the night he was invited for dinner. He attacked Fred and Mini-Max, even damaging the little robot greatly. Before harming Fred, he only told him "What's past is prologue", and went away. Soon, Fred's friends helped clean up the room while Fred described the monster. Baymax tried scanning its DNA, only to find that it was non-human, from an unknown species. Fred and Big Hero 6 tried looking in Mr. Frederickson's archives to see if it could be one of his old enemies, but couldn't find anything. Later, the beast went to Krei Tech and repeated the same process of breaking up everything and scaring Alistair Krei. Krei tried using a couple of Buddy Guards to defend himself, but Knox easily destroyed them. He then tells Krei "This thing of darkness I acknowledge mine", and goes away. Hiro, Honey Lemon, Baymax and Fred discuss that Knox was also supposed to visit Krei, so they decide that they'd go to Knox's house and see if there was some connection. When they arrive, they see the place all wrecked and Baymax scans for Orson after looking at a photograph of him. They then fight the monster, who tells Hiro "All the devils are here". Hiro then makes Baymax turn into Overdrive Mode, which apparently scares the beast away. The heroes take Knox's schedule, then back at Fred's room, Honey realizes the creature has been quoting Shakespeare's "The Tempest" and that Orson was a fan of Shakespeare. At the same time, Baymax reveals that Knox is in fact the monster, as the irises of both matched. They then realize that Knox was still following his schedule, and found that his next attack would be at the SFIT gala held for Liv Amara. Hiro then upgrades the team's armors to "Ultra Armors", using titanium to make them more resistant to Orson Knox's strength, and they go to the gala. When the monster arrives, they fight him again but the beast still manages to break free from their attacks and attempts to capture him. He then approaches Liv Amara, but Karmi uses her extradermal nanoreceptor stickers to make him fall unconscious, allowing Baymax to take him away to be researched at Liv's genetics lab. Trivia *In the end-credits of "Big Problem", he is only credited as "Monster". Gallery Knox monster.png Mini-Max Knox eye.png Knox attacks Mini-Max.png|Attacking Mini-Max. Monster and Fred.png Monster ceiliing.png Knox Krei-Tech.png Buddy Guard attacks Knox.png|Knox attacked by a Buddy Guard. Knox photo.png Monster Knox.png Knox attacks Fred.png Honey traps Knox.png Orson Knox.png Knox and Hiro.png Overdrive Mode BP.png Baymax with sword.png Knox1.png Knox2.png Knox3.png Honey Baymax Knox.png Knox eyes.png Knox.png Skymaxes BP.png Wasabi attacked.png Knox vs Baymax.png Monster Gala.png Knox roar.png Knox escape.png Liv and Knox.png Extradermal nanoreceptors.png Karmi and monster.png|Karmi defeats Knox. BH6BP.png Hiro falls.png|Baymax takes Knox away. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Villains